Bellum In Caelo(A Guerra No Céu)
by Igor De Souza Santos
Summary: O Prólogo Do Céu acabou; agora os cavaleiros e Atena vão se reunir novamente para enfrentar as forças dos céus e ir para o Olimpo e encarar aquele que é o Deus Dos Deuses em uma última esperança de evitar a destruição da Terra, passando por obstáculos, passando por perigos mortais para finalmente chegar ao momento em que alcançam uma paz duradoura ou uma destruição duradoura.
1. A Verdade

Os Cavaleiros Do Zodíaco – Bellum In Caelo (A Guerra No Céu)

Fase 1 – Terra

"Quando Um Coração Humano Supera Os Seres Divinos; O Que Os Deuses Vão Perdoar? E O Que Eles Vão Castigar?"

Capitulo 1

A Verdade

Seiya estava incrédulo, conseguiu, conseguiu ferir o Deus Apolo, mesmo que tenha sido um pequeno arranhão na bochecha esquerda; havia ferido um deus, podia lutar contra eles, havia vontade e agora possibilidade de fazer isso, ainda estava digerindo o feito, mas, estava confuso, antes de acertar Apolo tudo mudou em uma luz intensa do poder do Deus Do Sol e estava no campo, com o sol ameno e gostoso, sentindo o ar puro, o vento balançar as árvores, o lago cristalino brilhando por causa do reflexo da luz do sol, o cheiro de flores e o som dos animais, estava na frente de uma linda casa de campo de frente para um lindo lago, na varanda estava uma linda mulher, seus lindos olhos azuis hipnotizantes, a boca vermelha e carnuda; estava atraído pela beleza dela, eles estavam conversando, não se lembrava do que conversavam e quando percebeu fora envolvido por uma luz intensa novamente e estava ferindo o Deus Apolo:

- Seiya! – gritou Atena preocupada:

- Eu estou bem! – disse Seiya tranquilizando Saori, mas, o que imaginava era que ela tinha passado pelo momento estranho que ele tinha presenciado, o que ele não sabia no momento era que ela estava pensando no episódio na casa de campo com vista para o lago, vendo o sol refletindo a beleza de Seiya reforçando algo que Saori sempre teve em seus sentimentos, não se lembrava da conversa e agora estava ao lado dele desafiando Apolo.

No momento estava nu com o seu cosmo elevado ao infinito, de costas para o deus esperando sua reação, pode agora ver Saori também estava nua e com o cosmo elevado de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido olhando para as costas do Deus Apolo, esperando a sua reação, ambos estavam esperando. Apolo estava petrificado com o que aconteceu, fora ferido e ainda mais por um mortal que para ele não valia nada, mas esse sentimento de nojo a ele, de nojo a humanidade e seus erros havia sumido, estava agora no lugar um vazio infinito; com a mão levemente tremendo colocou-a na bochecha esquerda por alguns segundos retirando a mão em seguida e olhando a pequena gota de sangue vermelho formada no seus dedos que escorreu lentamente para a palma da sua mão:

- " Sangue"? – pensou o Deus Do Sol – "Somos assim tão parecidos com os humanos"?

- " Somos tão diferentes dos humanos assim"? – perguntou uma dentro de sua cabeça – "Ou temos inveja do ser humano por causa de sua grande capacidade de amar"!

Apolo reconhecia essa voz em sua mente e sabia que era Atena com suas frases bonitas, mas, depois disso sentiu uma coisa que não sentia a muito tempo: Liberdade, sentia-se livre como nunca sentiu e a razão dos seus atos finalmente o atingiu para perceber o quanto errados eles eram, o vazio em sua essência estava preenchido e se virou; finalmente encarou sua irmã no momento em que a luz que os envolvia diminuía. Seiya estava realmente nervoso com a demora na reação de Apolo quando percebeu que a luz que os envolvia tinha diminuindo revelando seus amigos que para o contentamento do mesmo estavam vivos; não estavam diferentes, tanto Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga tinham elevados seus cosmos até o limite do impensável e se protegido, mas, não evitaram de terem suas armaduras e roupas destruídas e por assim ficarem nus, pode olhar também a Deusa Ártemis que não tinha sofrido nada, nem mesmo um arranhão, mas, não conseguia esconder a cara de choque de notar que Apolo havia sido ferido, mas, o que realmente surpreendeu Seiya foi ver Marin com o cosmo relativamente alto misturado com o de Atena protegendo ela e seu irmão envolvendo seu irmão Tohma que estava com uma flecha dourada cravada no peito e estava nos braços de sua irmã, mas, não impediu que suas armaduras e roupas se desintegrassem, Tohma mesmo nu ainda tinha uma lasca da flecha de Ártemis cravada no seu peito; a maior surpresa foi com Marin, finalmente estava vendo seu rosto algo que desejava ver desde que começou a treinar com ela, tinha o mesmo rosto proporcional do seu irmão, os mesmos olhos azuis intensos, mas, algumas características a diferenciavam, como o lábios carnudos e o nariz um pouco arrebitado, agora Seiya fora tirado de sua atenção a esse fato atraído pela voz de Atena:

- Apolo?

O deus não respondeu, apenas ficou estático como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar, uma mistura de emoções estava surgindo dentro de seu ser ao mesmo tempo, raiva, saudade, amor, compreensão; todas as emoções preenchendo parte de seu vazio, qualquer pessoa ficaria catatônica com a enxurrada de emoções, mas, isso era diferente para um deus; agora entendia tudo, o que acontecia e o que estava acontecendo, durante séculos Atena livre disso lutou sem saber quem era o seu verdadeiro inimigo; Apolo sentia orgulho de sua irmã; orgulho de vê-la fazendo o que os deuses devem sempre fazer, mesmo que não gostem às vezes tinha o dever de interferir na vida humana e dar espaço para lutem suas próprias guerras e era isso que estavam fazendo naquele momento, os deuses tinha que servir aos humanos, mas, agora eles podiam traçar seus próprios destinos:

- Apolo! - chamou mais uma vez Saori, bastante preocupada. Apolo se virou encarando sua irmã, com amor, respeito e orgulho, Atena não sabia o que estava vendo nos olhos de seu irmão, era certamente algo novo e se perguntou se Seiya fez algo a mais do que arranhar Apolo:

- Pégasos, Atena; obrigado! - disse Apolo.

Aquilo realmente pegou todos de surpresa, ninguém esperava que o Deus Apolo agradecesse por algo, muito menos sorrir, todos os humanos e Atena se sentiam como se estivessem em um novo mundo:

- Pelo que? - perguntou Saori incapaz naquele momento de elaborar mais de algumas frases:

- Por terem me libertado! – respondeu Apolo – E libertado minha irmã!

Todos olharam para a Deusa Ártemis que parecia estar no mesmo estado que Apolo a poucos segundos, ninguém parecia encontrar as palavras certas para explicar o que estava acontecendo, a surpresa era muito grande: - Por séculos o Olimpo foi dominado por alguém que não é Zeus nosso pai! – disse Apolo – Pelo alguém que consegue usar os poderes de Zeus!

- Como isso aconteceu? - perguntou Saori incrédula:

- Não sei! - respondeu Apolo simplesmente – Em um momento nosso pai estava sendo dominado e controlado e não demorou a fazer isso com os outros!

- Foi rápido, preciso e inteligente! - disse Ártemis:

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou Atena:

- Sim! - respondeu Apolo – Mas tenha em mente que não será fácil!

- Nunca é fácil, mas, estamos dispostos a acabar com esse inimigo! - disse Seiya.

- Sim, vocês podem, mas, não agora! – disse Apolo:

- Por que? – perguntou Saori, o que ela mais queria nesse momento era invadir o Olimpo e finalmente estar cara a cara com o seu verdadeiro inimigo, aquele que patrocinou várias guerras ao longo dos séculos:

- Primeiro vocês terão que garantir a proteção da Terra antes de viajar para um local onde estarão em desvantagem! – disse Ártemis:

- Foram séculos de dominação e esse ser que nos dominou tem controle de tudo, especialmente dos poderes de Zeus, devem encontrar o ponto fraco dele, antes mesmo de tentarem quebrar o controle dele de nosso pai; só assim terão uma chance. – explicou Apolo:

- Não sei se podemos! – disse Saori:

- Tenha fé nos seus cavaleiros minha irmã! – disse Apolo – Eles a ajudaram a chegar aqui, nesse momento, nessa situação, têm certeza de que eles podem operar mais esse milagre!

- Estamos ficando sem tempo meu irmão. – disse Ártemis chamando a atenção de seu irmão:

- Como assim? – perguntou Atena temerosa:

A Deusa Ártemis parecia ter percebido o erro de ter falado em voz alta e agora olhava a todos um pouco constrangida; já Apolo a olhava um pouco ríspido:

- Apolo! – disse Atena chamando a atenção do irmão:

- No momento em que voltamos ao normal, fomos banidos por ele! – explicou Apolo – Assim que sairmos dessa cúpula estaremos sem condições de ajudá-los!

- Ele vai usar o poder de Zeus, sempre usará, por isso o considere o mais perigoso dos inimigos! – disse Artemis.

Todos entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mesmo Atena sabia que não podia fazer nada para ajudar, o máximo que podia fazer era saber tudo que podia com o tempo limitado que tinha:

- Realmente, não podemos fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-los? – perguntou Shun:

- Encare os fatos Shun, se eles quisessem se livrar do banimento, já teriam feito isso no momento em que foram libertados! – disse Ikki:

- Essa é uma verdade, mas, não quer dizer que podemos contribuir para as próximas batalhas! – disse Apolo:

- Além do mais, o único jeito de nos ajudar é derrotando esse inimigo que há tanto tempo tenta ditar o destino do universo! – disse Artemis.

Ambos naquele momento levantam as mãos para o alto e uma luz forte e dourada se expande cobrindo uma área que poderia ser toda a terra, todos ainda estavam dentro de uma cúpula branca:

- A terra voltou a ser o que era antes de nossa intervenção, não precisa se preocupar com a humanidade, a não ser protegê-la! – disse Artemis:

- O seu Santuário foi reconstruído junto com a vila que estava na vizinhança! – disse Apolo – Esta tudo como era antes de começar a primeira guerra!

- E as armaduras? – perguntou Atena:

- Todas as armaduras estão de volta, restauradas, reforçadas, design alterado e mais forte do que nunca! – respondeu Apolo:

- Mas,...! – disse Atena e parou por ai, já que além dos deuses, ela e os outros não trajavam nada e nesse momento em que Shiryu, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga surgiram; todos estavam na mesma situação que Saori e Seiya:

- Eu não me esqueci de vocês! – disse Apolo apontando as duas mãos para Seiya e os outros e elas brilharam e então o brilho cobriu as todos e quando sumiram, os seis estavam com suas armaduras; Atena vestia a dela com uma aura brilhante a envolvendo, uma aura divina, um porte divino; Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki estavam trajando as suas armaduras divinas, envoltos por uma aura dourada cada um, seus olhos não tinham pupilas, elas eram inexistentes naquele momento, os olhos de cada um agora tinham um leve brilho dourado, tinham um ar divino, um porte divino, mas, não tanto quanto Atena mostrava naquele momento:

- Impressionante! – disse Shiryu; todos concordaram.

Artemis se dirigia onde Tohma e Marin estavam; a deusa verificou o seu anjo:

- Ele ainda esta vivo, mas, sua vida se esvai de seu corpo rapidamente, se tivesse retirado a flecha agora, ele com certeza morreria; mas, comigo em todo o caso!

Marin tentou se afastar da deusa, mas, sabia que não era possível, tentou usar o seu corpo para proteger o seu irmão, mas, sabia que era totalmente inútil; mesmo ouvindo tudo o que acontecia a verdade sendo revelada, fica difícil de acreditar que os próprios deuses estavam sendo controlado esse tempo todo, mas, com um aceno de afirmação de Atena, Marin não faz nada, mas, assiste. Artemis aproximou a sua mão no peito de Tohma, com seu poder brilhando sobre o seu peito e em segundos afastou a mão mostrando que Tohma não tinha mais nenhum ferimento, ele abriu os olhos em seguida e ficou de pé para se ajoelhar perante a Deusa Artemis esperando uma punição que para a sua surpresa não veio; Artemis se virou para Marin:

- Cuide do meu anjo!

Marin assentiu, mesmo que ela não dissesse isso, ela cuidaria de seu irmão e nuca mais o abandonaria. Ártemis se levantou e sua mão brilhou novamente e quando o brilho acabou sobre os corpos de Marin e Tohma brilham, é que puderam perceber que a Deusa da Lua os tinha vestidos com armaduras, Tohma recuperou a sua armadura que sempre usou, da cor azul com detalhes brancos, mas, agora estavam diferentes, as ombreiras estavam iguais, brancas que agora protegiam os braços, da cintura estava uma parte da armadura em forma de triângulo, apontado para cima, na frente, nas laterais e atrás, armadura cobria dos pés até o joelho ainda matinha a sua máscara e também adquiriu um para de asas brancas, mas é Marin que sofreu a maior mudança, sua armadura cobre dos pés até o joelho com detalhes em vermelho, na cintura em cima de uma saia azul estava uma parte da armadura em forma de losango, na frente, nas laterais e atrás, sua cor azul sem detalhes ou adornos, todo o peito estava coberto pela armadura da cor azul com detalhes em vermelho, um relevo da cor dourada em forma de uma águia entre os seios com as asas abertas, ombreiras da cor azul que tinham segmentos em formas de asas douradas que se curvavam para baixo protegendo os braços, a armadura cobria o antebraço, azul com detalhes em vermelho, uma gargantilha dourada, a sua máscara de sempre, brilhando da cor prata, a tiara azul com uma asa dourada e um par de asas azuis completavam as vestimentas:

- Tomei a liberdade de melhorar a armadura de vocês, elas estão mais fortes e resistentes, vão precisar nessa fase da guerra em diante! – disse Ártemis, Tohma se curvou em agradecimento:

- Todas as 88 armaduras estão recuperadas, restauradas, mais forte e resistente, tratei de modificar algumas para melhor, pelo menos aquelas que ainda têm usuários, o resto ainda permanece a mesma! – explicou Apolo – No entanto, o fato de os cinco cavaleiros que aqui estão, se encontram em outro patamar, outro nível; por isso manterão as armaduras divinas com todos os seus cosmos desbloqueados sem nenhum impedimento para que o elevem ao infinito!

- Quanto à falta de armaduras de bronze para defender as suas constelações! – disse Ártemis – Outras já estão no lugar!

- Isso quer dizer que lutarão essa guerra trajando as armaduras divinas e os futuros cavaleiros de suas constelações se merecerem poderão trajar essas armaduras! – explicou Apolo – Elas serão permanentes, mas, devem lembra que essas são armaduras divinas, é o máximo que se aproximarão das kamuis, as armaduras dos deuses, estão no mesmo nível que a armadura que Atena traja e esse "manipulador" agirá de forma arrogante não trajando os outros deuses com as kamuis, ele verá vocês como algo a não ser temido e isso será a sua vantagem!

Terminada as palavras do Deus Apolo, universo branco sumiu e todos agora se encontravam no Templo De Atena, o tempo havia acabado; Ártemis se virou para Tohma:

- Sua missão Tohma é servir a Deusa Atena, proteger a terra, proteger a humanidade, morrer por eles! – disse Ártemis:

- Sim, minha deusa! – disse Thoma se curvando de forma respeitosa:

- Boa sorte a todos vocês! – disse Apolo – Eu acredito em vocês!

O báculo sumiu da mão de Atena surgindo na mão de Ártemis:

- Eu, a Deusa Ártemis, Protetora Da Terra, nomeio Seiya, o Cavaleiro De Sagitário, Hyoga, o Cavaleiro De Aquário, Shun, o Cavaleiro De Virgem, Shiryu, o Cavaleiro De Libra e Ikki, o Cavaleiro De Leão até o momento em que as dozes cavaleiros de ouro sejam libertados, inclusive Kanon que está preso junto com eles e como meu último ato, eu passo a proteção da Terra para a Deusa Atena e que faça um grande trabalho como vem sempre fazendo!

- Ártemis! – chamou Apolo calmamente:

A deusa olhou para seu irmão e viu que o próprio estava virando pó lentamente; olhou para se mesma e constatou surpresa que estava seguindo o mesmo caminho do irmão:

- Esta acontecendo! – disse Ártemis.

Não era preciso muito para Atena e os seus cavaleiros para perceberem o que estava acontecendo:

- Estamos sendo banidos. – disse Apolo calmamente e agora olhando para Atena – Deve se preparar minha irmã, com certeza ele vai atacar primeiro; o destino do mundo que conhecemos vai ser decidido nessa guerra, se vencer terá uma chance a favor de atacar o Olimpo antes que eles ataquem a terra; tenho certeza que vai conseguir minha irmã; chame o seu anjo, ele já jurou lealdade a você e fará isso novamente, acreditem em vocês mesmos!

Apolo e Ártemis sumiram, se desvanecendo em pó sendo levado pelo vento, o que era uma batalha entre dois deuses, agora virou uma nova guerra pela terra e todos estavam prontos para defender a humanidade com suas vidas.

Shina estava parada no caminho para a entrada da primeira casa do Zodíaco, confusa, em um momento estava sentada com vista exclusiva para o cosmo infinito de Seiya e desferindo um golpe no Deus Apolo, agora abriu os olhos em outro lugar; trajando a sua armadura, mas, ela estava diferente; ainda mantinha uma cor roxo escura, mas, agora sua armadura vestia dos pés aos joelhos, sua cintura estava a sua armadura em forma de uma saia comum roxa e sem detalhes; a sua armadura protegia da cintura até o pescoço sem nenhum detalhe ou adorno, suas ombreiras se projetavam alguns centímetros de comprimento do ombro e se curvava para baixo em forma de duas presas de cobras, o braço desprotegido e o antebraço protegido pela armadura, mas, no antebraço direito estava a cabeça da cobra aberta mostrando suas presas com dois olhos vermelhos rubis, uma tiara com uma pequena cabeça de cobra se misturando com seus cabelos verdes e sua sempre e inconfundível máscara; junto com ela estava Jabu e Ichi.

Jabu não sabia como havia parado ali, simplesmente sabia que estava indo onde Atena e os outros estavam; para a sua surpresa se encontrava no caminho para as dozes casas do zodíaco e estava vestindo sua armadura roxa claro, mas, ela estava um pouco diferente; nas pernas apenas dos pés até a metade acima do joelho, na cintura as laterais estava cobertas por partes da armadura em forma de triângulo com as pontas apontadas para baixo; a armadura da cintura para cima cobria as costas totalmente, na frente cobria o peito, uma parte retangular da armadura ligando o peito à cintura, as ombreiras colocadas de forma quadrada, as laterais se curvavam para baixo e as pontas de curvavam levemente para cima, a armadura protegendo os braços, os braços estava desprotegidos, mas, os antebraços tinham a armadura o protegendo totalmente, na cabeça havia uma tiara, na frente havia os olhos amarelos do unicórnio e o chifre, nas laterais da tiara descia uma parte retangular na frente e atrás dos ouvidos; Jabu admirava essa nova armadura, não sabia como

conseguiu, somente sabia que se sentia mais poderoso e sabia que usaria esse poder para lutar pela Atena e pela Terra.

Ichi olhava para se mesmo, um minuto estava vestindo a sua armadura e no outro vestia algo totalmente diferente, era a sua armadura, tinha a certeza disso, reconhecia a energia dela, mas estava diferente, a sentia mais forte, mais resistente e como a olhava de outra forma, dos pés até a metade da perna acima do joelho vestia a sua armadura rosa, sem adornos ou detalhes, na cintura a sua armadura protegia toda virilha, agora tinha uma única parte da armadura como uma saia, só que deixando a parte de frente de fora cobrindo da cintura até parte da perna, da cintura para cima a armadura o protegia, só que havia detalhes pretos e azuis, as ombreiras eram as cabeças de hidra com seus olhos verdes intensos e da morte, somente no antebraço a armadura o protegia totalmente e em cada antebraço estava uma cabeça da hidra de boca aberta mostrando as presas afiadas como se projetasse o punho para fora e do lado de cima do punho onde saia as presas da hidra, na cabeça havia um elmo que tomava a forma de uma cabeça da hidra com a boca aberta como se mostrando a cabeça de Ichi, presas se projetando em cima da testa do cavaleiro e abaixo dos lábios, detalhes em preto e azul.

Estavam a todos admirando as suas novas armaduras quando sentiram ao mesmo tempo um poder conhecido e mais forte do nunca, como se um domínio de algo voltasse para alguém de direito:

- Vocês sentiram isso? – perguntou Jabu:

- O cosmo de Atena esta maior e mais poderoso do que antes, ela retomou o controle da terra! – respondeu Shina.

Ichi permaneceu calado, pensando no que isso iria repercutir:

- "A verdadeira guerra esta só começando"! - pensou Shina - Vamos! – gritou Shina começando a correr pelas as escadas que levam as casas do zodíaco sendo seguida por Jabu e Ichi.

Uma onda de poder foi sentida, ela se espalhou, mas, essa onda transmitia uma sensação de calma e paz que a muita não foi sentida, especialmente entre os cavaleiros que está há muito tempo na guerra:

- Vocês sentiram Isso? – perguntou Nachi De Lobo olhando para horizonte vendo o por do sol.

Um único túnel; era isso o necessário para ligar todo o santuário, especialmente a parte eu fica atrás das dozes casas no qual ora era totalmente coberto, ora tinha uma abertura no qual se podia admirar a paisagem, sustentado por colunas gregas; descoberto antes das guerras contra Hades pelos cavaleiros de bronze e no qual se encontrava Nachi, Geki e Ban, os três mandados pela Deusa Artemis para interceptar qualquer dos cincos cavaleiros que sempre seguiram Atena, os mais fiéis cavaleiros.

Nachi De Lobo admirando a paisagem e o por do sol, depois, inexplicavelmente surgir no túnel trajando a sua armadura, só que mudada, ainda mantinha a cor verde escura, e protegia dos pés até os joelhos sem detalhes ou relevos, na cintura continuava o mesmo, a proteção não se estendia na frente e tinha detalhes azuis escuros, da cintura até o pescoço a armadura o protegia, com um relevo de lobo dourado de olhos vermelhos rubis no peito, as ombreiras permaneciam as mesmas, com o mesmo formato somente ganhando detalhes azuis escuros, os braços não tinham proteção, mas, os antebraços estavam agora totalmente protegidos, e na cabeça o elmo não havia mudado.

Geki De Urso e Ban de Leão Menor se aproximavam naquele momento:

- É claro que senti; mesmos que não quisesse é impossível deixar de sentir! – respondeu Geki concentrado depois de admirar as mudanças em sua armadura; ela ainda mantinha a cor preta, dos pés até os joelhos eram totalmente protegidos agora, sem adornos ou detalhes, na cintura estava uma parte única da armadura, preta, detalhes brancos, mas, na frente estava as garras das quatros patas do urso, devidamente colocadas, da cintura até o pescoço eram totalmente protegidos pela armadura mostrando detalhes brancos, as ombreiras ficaram planas, os braços estavam desprotegidos, mas, os antebraços estavam protegidos totalmente pela armadura, na cabeça o elmo consistia em uma tiara que tinha uma parte retangular em cada lado da cabeça que descia na frente das orelhas, mas, o interessante era a máscara de urso mostrando os dentes com olhos vermelhos que Geki podia usar e colocar em cima da cabeça:

- O cosmo de Atena esta mais poderoso e agora se faz mais presente na Terra! – disse Ban – Parece que ela recuperou o controle da Terra!

- Não parece, ela de fato tem a vontade da Terra! - disse Nachi se virando para os seus amigos:

- O cosmo dela aumentou muito! - disse Geki:

- Não só o dela, mas, também o de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki estão maiores e mais intensos, como se algo que impedisse esse aumento tivesse sido tirado; há o também o de Marim que a princípio aumentou um pouco e um desconhecido que se rivaliza com o de Seiya e os outros, talvez um dos anjos de Ártemis! - disse Nachi.

Ban não podia deixar de concordar com Nachi, agora que passou a surpresa de ver sua armadura mudada, tinha gostado do que trajava agora, ela ainda mantinha a cor laranja, só que estava mais escura, a armadura protegia dos pés até os joelhos, sem adornos ou detalhes, na cintura é uma única peça em forma de kilt chegando até a metade da perna acima dos joelhos, sem nenhum adornos ou detalhes, a armadura protegia da cintura até o pescoço, laranja escuro com detalhes dourados e a cabeça de um leão laranja rugindo em relevo no peito, olhos vermelhos, as ombreiras quadradas com as bordas dobradas para baixo e em cada lado uma pata de leão colocada em cima, o braço desprotegido, mas, os antebraços totalmente protegidos pela armadura, uma segunda camada colocada em cima da parte da armadura que protege o braço, essa com detalhes dourados e perto do cotovelo se inclina trinta graus para fora, na cabeça uma tiara, na frente uma pequena cabeça de leão e uma forma retangular em cada lado da tiara colocada na frente da orelha e delas se projetando as garras de um leão; Ban estava fascinado pela sua nova armadura:

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Ban:

- Vamos nos juntar a Atena! – respondeu Nachi saindo correndo pelo túnel em direção ao Templo De Atena:

- Vamos! – disseram Ban e Geki ao mesmo tempo seguindo Nachi.

Saori assistiu os deuses Apolo e Artemis sumirem, banidos para uma dimensão onde não havia, a não ser o espaço, o vazio, o nada; foi nesse momento em que dois grupos chegaram ao mesmo tempo, Shina, Ichi e Jabu em um e Nachi, Geki e Ban em outro, e então eles perceberam o poder que Saori irradiava, ficaram admirados com esse nível de poder; se perguntavam se isso era o poder de um verdadeiro Deus, isso era aumentado com a sua armadura, ficaram com a mesma reação quando viram Seiya e os outros, viram a nova armadura de Marin como algo novo, assim como as armaduras deles:

- Roupa nova Marin? – perguntou Shina sarcástica:

- Você também mudou, Shina! - respondeu simplesmente Marin:

- O que aconteceu? E por que um anjo de Artemis ainda está aqui? - perguntou Shina:

- É uma longa história! – respondeu Marin – Esse é meu irmão Thoma! – apresentou Marin apontando para o anjo ao seu lado, ninguém que esteve com Tohma relaxou temendo qualquer ataque dele, mas, não deixaram os seus sentimentos de lado, não sabiam se ficavam felizes por Marin ter encontrado o seu irmão ou temerosos por ele ser um anjo de Artemis.

Saori estava apenas olhando tudo, pensativa, sentindo-se mais cansada do que nunca:

- Marin, você explica para os outros, o que está acontecendo! – disse Atena:

- Sim minha deusa! – disse Marin:

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Hyoga:

- Descansar! – respondeu Atena – Mas amanhã começaremos a nos preparar para essa guerra!

Saori viu em seus cinco cavaleiros à vontade de continuar lutando, viu o poder de fazer milagres nos olhos deles, sabia que sempre poderia contar com cada um deles; Atena sabia que teria que levar a guerra para a sua outra casa e sentia sua força sendo reforçada pela vontade dos cinco, sabia que podia fazer isso e não estaria sozinha quando chegasse à hora.


	2. Anjos

Capitulo 2

Anjos

A manhã seguinte veio para o Santuário De Atena e com a manhã veio a preocupação para Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa Atena na Terra; uma nova guerra se aproximava e tinha tudo para dar errado, mas, agora só tinha pensamentos para as palavras de Apolo que a atormentou a noite toda " Timeu Do Anjo Protetor"; ela não sabia o que isso significava, sabia que era um nome e uma denominação, assim como Seiya De Pégaso e além dessas palavras havia um sentimento para chamá-lo, esse sentimento que não conseguia se livrar e sentada no seu trono dentro do Templo com as mãos na cabeça é que percebeu a entrada de seus cavaleiros:

- A alguma coisa erra Lady Atena? - perguntou Shiryu

- Sim! - respondeu Atena – Não consegui dormir direito ontem a noite e Apolo teve a ideia de colocar uma frase repetida na minha mente que por mais que eu tente não sai de minha cabeça!

Os cavaleiros perguntaram que frase era essa e Atena respondeu:

- É um nome de um cavaleiro! - afirmou Ikki:

- Nenhum que conhecemos! - disse Hyoga:

- É possível chamá-lo? - perguntou Shun:

- Sem saber o seu cosmo ou onde ele possa estar e se estar vivo, é praticamente impossível! - respondeu Seiya:

- Mas se pode usar o cosmo para procurar! – disse simplesmente Shiryu:

- Eu posso usar o meu cosmo para procurar por toda a terra! – disse Saori – Posso tentar encontrar uma assinatura do cosmo que nunca senti ou mesmo me preocupei em notar!

- Vale a pena tentar! – disse Seiya.

Atena olhou para os cinco homens na sua frente e respirou fundo:

- Fiquem em silêncio! – disse Saori fechando os olhos e então o cosmo dourado de Atena a envolveu, os cinco cavaleiros em silêncio, ficaram parados, apenas concentrados olhando para Saori enquanto o tempo passava e então o cosmo diminuiu voltando para dentro de seu corpo:

- Nada e nem ninguém na terra que respondeu ao meu cosmo! – disse Atena:

- E os Campos Elísios? – perguntou Shun – O lugar é grande o bastante para alguém ficar lá sem ser incomodado pelos deuses!

- Shun tem um ponto! – disse Ikki – Mesmo que os deuses já exploraram todo o lugar e somente eles sabem a extensão do campo, ainda assim existe a possibilidade de ser um antigo cavaleiro convertido em anjo para servir a Deusa Atena!

- Mais uma tentativa! – disse Atena ascendendo o seu cosmo e dessa vez e cuidadosamente explorando os Campos Elísios evitando chamar a atenção dos outros deuses.

Mesmo para os deuses que tinham a sua presença total no Olimpo, onipresentes, houve lugares esquecidos por eles, que eles já exploraram, que conheciam e que sabiam, mas, que por milênios não eram pisados pelos seres divinos, menos para um ser, esse que serviu a Deusa Atena nas primeiras guerras pela Terra e os humanos, que se apaixonou e amou a sua primeira reencarnação, se tronou cavaleiro de ouro, se tornou mestre do Santuário, que deu a sua vida por Atena e antes que tivesse o seu descanso nos Campos Elísios; os Deuses em sua bondade; especialmente um Zeus surpreso por existir um humano que prestasse devoção por amor e não por medo como a maioria dos mortais; lhe pediram que escolhesse um desejo para ser realizado e para a surpresa dos olimpianos que esperavam um renascimento ou até mesmo o poder divino, pediu a servidão eterna a Deusa Atena, que fosse o seu anjo, que fosse imortal, que possui-se a juventude eterna, que tivesse uma armadura especial para poder usá-la para assim proteger a Terra, mesmo para Zeus que surpreso não somente por seu desejo, mas, por estar em frente a um humano especial e certamente não encontraria outro por toda a existência divina de seu ser concedeu o desejo a ele e Hefesto forjou a sua nova armadura ao seu desejo e para o espanto geral de todos partiu para conhecer o Olimpo e seus campos verdejantes e nunca mais foi visto até que os deuses o esqueceram e não mais lembravam o seu nome: Timeu.

Nesse momento o Anjo de Atena se encontrava atrás de uma cachoeira meditando, expandindo o seu cosmo, se fortalecia cada vez mais até o momento em que sua deusa o chamasse novamente; nunca mais fora Terra desde que dera a sua vida por Atena, não usava sapatos, apenas uma calça marrom bastante gasta, não usava camisa e mostrando o seu peitoral definido e com as cicatrizes das lutas em quanto era cavaleiro com um corte de espada que ia em diagonal inclinado para a direita indo da cintura até o ombro direito, um corte de espada como se tivesse sido atravessada em seu corpo na altura do rim esquerdo, na altura do fígado parecia que uma mão com cinco garras o havia rasgado, na altura do coração, dois dedos acima do mamilo esquerdo; a cicatriz de uma perfuração circular que atravessou o seu corpo, vários traços retos se conectam a cicatriz dando a aparência de um sol, uma perfuração na altura do ombro esquerdo parecendo que tinha sido atingindo por uma flecha e um rasgo de garras da altura do ombro direito, nas costas pelo menos dez cortes retos em diferentes ângulos parecendo que feitos por uma espada; seu rosto simétrico, olhos amarelos, nariz reto, queixo quadrado, lábios finos e cabelos negros desgrenhados que iam até a cintura, mas, o que se destacava era uma cicatriz única em corte em diagonal da esquerda para a direita em todo o seu rosto feita possivelmente pela mesma espada dos ferimentos anteriores, uma barba negra desgrenhada que chegava até a altura da cintura escondia parte dessa cicatriz e ao seu lado estava a sua armadura, estava de joelhos, com o tronco reto, os braços cruzados até os dois ombros, o rosto angelical e suas asas brancas com adornos dourados a envolviam, feita de branco intenso com detalhes dourados; ambos nesse momento emitam um cosmo dourado quando um cosmo divino se sobrepôs ao seu e da sua armadura, senti-la, reconhecendo-a, ambos os cosmos responderam a esse cosmo que havia surgido, que havia os chamado e então finalmente abrir os olhos em entendimento.

Atena os estava chamando, finalmente depois de eras, a protetora da terra o estava chamando, depois que tudo aconteceu, finalmente ela o estava chamando; mais uma vez para jurar para Atena e prestar os seus serviços em bem a terra e a humanidade, estava pronto para ir se levantando rapidamente indo até o fundo da caverna até um pedaço grande de espelho pendurado, ao lado também pendurado estava uma velha tesoura, Timeu pegou a tesoura e se olhou no espelho e começou a cortar o cabelo, cortou sem experiência, sem profissionalismo e quando terminou estava com um cabelo cortado curto, a franja um pouco mais curta na altura dos olhos, o cabelo ainda assanhado, também aparou a barba com a tesoura ficando somente com um cavanhaque bem aparado que cobria todo o queixo e o buço, estava pronto.

Então saiu do fundo da caverna se dirigindo para a cachoeira onde se deixou tomar um delicioso banho, tirando toda a sujeira de seu corpo, quando se sentiu pronto saiu de baixo da água e então expandiu o seu cosmo com tal força que seus cabelos ficaram de pé, usando o seu cosmo se secou rapidamente e então a sua armadura veio em sua direção; mantendo a cor branca, primeiro nas pernas até a metade da perna acima dos joelhos com detalhes dourados, depois na cintura onde o protetor de cintura era dividido em quatro retângulos cada um se encaixando em cada lado do seu corpo com detalhes dourados, da cintura até o pescoço protegido pela armadura com detalhes e adornos dourados e um relevo dourado de asas de um anjo com uma espada dourada no meio com a ponta para baixo, as ombreiras se descrevia como um retângulo com a ponta descrevendo um arco, uma parte da armadura em forma de quadrado menor colocada em cima da parte retangular sem detalhes ou adornos, os braços totalmente protegidos pela armadura, ela tinha detalhes dourados, na cabeça estava uma tiara branca, na frente dela estava uma forma pequena de asas douradas e uma espada no meio em forma de relevo, nas laterais estava uma asa em perfil, nas costas um par de asas brancas com detalhes dourados.

Timeu abriu os olhos e eles claramente não tinham pupilas, apenas a íris com um leve brilho dourado, sua presença divina exalava um sentimento de calmaria e conforto, mas, ao mesmo tempo escondia um espírito guerreiro; o seu cosmo dourado o envolvendo totalmente; Timeu fechou os olhos se concentrando, ele agora sabia onde iria primeiro antes de se juntar a Deusa Atena mais uma vez, mais uma vez para servi-la e então em um piscar de olhos sumiu dos Campos Elísios.

O cosmo de Saori estava recuando, abriu os olhos surpresa olhando para os seus cavaleiros:

- Alguém respondeu, alguém respondeu ao chamado! – disse Saori:

- O que acontece agora? – perguntou Shun:

- Esperamos, esperamos que ele venha e assim tenhamos respostas! – respondeu Shiryu.

As horas seguiram esperando, esperando sem ter a certeza de que alguém vai aparecer, mas, por mais que estavam preocupados para ver quem havia respondido ao cosmo de Saori, à medida que os dias passavam, os cavaleiros deixaram de lado se voltando para os treinos, estavam se garantindo que não teriam muitos problemas quando enfrentasse o inimigo, Saori sentada em seu trono havia tentado várias vezes ter uma resposta de quem havia respondido, uma coisa diferente que aconteceu esses dias foi Tatsumi que havia vindo segundo ele para continuar servindo a Senhorita Saori ou Lady Atena, foi então que um cosmo desconhecido surgiu pegando todos de surpresa, mas, assim como a surpresa havia passado Atena reconheceu esse cosmo, o cosmo que havia respondido para ela e imediatamente percebeu aonde ele iria aparecer, Atena rapidamente rumou para saída de seu templo:

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Jabu olhando na direção do templo de Atena onde o cosmo estrangeiro vinha:

- Problemas! – respondeu Seiya saindo correndo em direção ao templo sendo seguido pelos outros:

Atena entrou no pátio onde as armaduras que eram usadas, inclusive a sua estavam, elas tinham surgido no dia seguinte depois do banimento de Apolo e Artemis, elas estavam ressoando e então os seus cavaleiros tinha surgido a partir das escadas:

- Pensei que isso só acontecesse quando eles estão juntas! – disse Shun curioso

- Pensei que isso só acontecesse com as armaduras de ouro! – corrigiu Ikki – E elas já se juntaram!

As dúvidas só cresciam quando sentiram um cosmo poderoso se aproximando que só crescia cada vez mais; o mais intrigante era não saber em que direção vinha quando num piscar de olhos surgiu um homem vestindo uma linda armadura com assas vinda do céu, lentamente como se observasse o ambiente, observasse cada um dos cavaleiros presentes e observasse a própria Deusa Atena ,ainda voando indo na direção da Deusa que estava parada mantendo a face séria; o Anjo pousa suavemente na frente de Atena e se ajoelhando em seguida perante a ela:

- Estou aqui para servi-la minha deusa! – disse os estranho Anjo:

- O seu nome? – perguntou Atena séria e segura:

- Timeu, do Anjo Protetor! - respondeu o Anjo de Atena levantando o rosto mostrando os olhos amarelos:

- Como vou saber se é verdade? – questionou Atena. Timeu não responde, simplesmente encara a Deusa nos olhos; olhos nos olhos e Atena veem neles o cosmo poderoso do Anjo e com o passar dos segundos a sua história:

- Vejo que fala a verdade, admito que não há intenções maldosas em você! – sentencia Atena:

- Fico honrado que acredite em mim minha deusa! – agradece Timeu ficando em pé e olhando ao redor – Uma conferência de Armaduras? – pergunta o anjo vendo todas as armaduras que servem a Atena reunidas no pátio do palácio:

- Quando as tiramos para descansar as deixamos nos seus locais, acordamos na manhã seguinte com elas presentes, sentia os seus cosmo no templo! – respondeu Hyoga

- Então elas não se importarão se a minha armadura se juntar a elas! – afirmou Timeu erguendo os braços junto ao peito com os punhos fechados e rapidamente os joga para baixo com a mãos abertas e a armadura se desprende de seu corpo voltando a forma original ficando perto da armadura de Atena e das armaduras divinas, todos olharam para Alexander que esta calçando tênis All Star simples, calça social preta, camisa de manga cumprida marrom e usando paletó preto por cima:

- Preciso de explicações! – disse Atena inesperadamente:

- Eu tenho as respostas! – afirmou Alexander:

- Conversamos depois do almoço! – disse Atena calmamente seguindo de volta para dentro de seu templo.

Timeu levantou o braço direito deixando em posição vertical indicando educadamente que Atena podia ir primeira e foi o que ela fez sendo seguido pelo seu anjo que estava com as mãos cruzadas na frente e sendo seguido pelos outros. Todos estavam em um grande salão sentados em uma mesa almoçando com uma certa tensão no ar esperando que Timeu acabasse e tivessem a conversa, já o anjo de Atena que tomava o seu café educadamente e quando acabou esperou que alguém tomasse a iniciativa:

- O quanto você sabe? – perguntou Seiya,o primeiro a perguntar:

- Mesmo fora da Olimpo, do centro dos problemas, ainda sim eu acompanhava o que acontecia! – começou Timeu:

- Então você sabia da dominação dos deuses? – perguntou Marin:

- Sim, sempre soube que eles haviam sidos dominados, no momento em que senti isso rumei rapidamente para o Olimpo, mas, quando cheguei bem perto, todos os principais deuses já estavam dominados e se eu tentasse libertá-lo seria suicídio; então decidi vigiá-los!

- Por que não lutou contra eles? – perguntou Ban - Se considera um cavaleiro, mas, agiu como um covarde!

- Não tenho poderes contra um deus e é preciso um deus de primeiro escalão para fazer frente a eles e conseguir alguma coisa! – respondeu Timeu:

- Ele tem razão! – avisou Atena rapidamente:

- Vigiei de perto eles! – continuou o Anjo – Sentia vontade de avisar a você Atena, mas, estava envolvida demais com a guerra eterna contra Hades e os deuses do Olimpo não estavam fazendo nada contra a Terra, a ignoravam, a conclusão era que ano após ano resistiam a dominação e isso me dava esperanças de que eles se libertariam até hoje!

- Quando Apolo e Ártemis vieram a Terra! – afirmou Ikki:

- Sim! – confirmou Timeu:

- E você sabe quem é o responsável? – perguntou Saori:

- Tentei de todas as formas descobrir quem é, mas, ele cobriu todos os rastros e ocultou a se mesmo de um modo que não deixa brechas para supor alguma coisa! – respondeu Timeu:

- Estamos na estaca zero então? – perguntou Shina:

- Sim e não! – respondeu o Anjo:

- Como assim? – perguntou Geki

- Vamos nos focar nas falhas do "Dominador"! – respondeu Timeu se referindo ao ser que controla os deuses nesse momento:

- Se ele tem falhas. – disse Ichi simplesmente:

- Mesmo para os deuses que são divinos deixam algumas lembranças de lado e as vezes se focam no presente momento e foi isso que aconteceu comigo, fui esquecido pelos deuses, é claro que se meditassem veriam todas as lembranças que quisessem e o Dominador só se atem ao que acontece no presente e no futuro e ignora o passado! – explica Timeu:

- O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Marin:

- Os deuses deixaram de lado algumas tradições especialmente uma!

- Qual? – perguntou Nachi:

- Já viram a prisão dos cavaleiros de ouro? – respondeu Timeu com outra pergunta:

- Logo no primeiro dia em que Apolo e Artemis eu visitei a estátua que esta na arena! – respondeu Shiryu:

- Mesmo que Apolo e Ártemis tenham reconstruído o Santuário, não puderam libertar os cavaleiros de ouro por que é necessário algo que só confirmei visitando esses dois deuses! – explicou o Anjo:

- Como? – perguntou Atena ficando de pé bruscamente surpresa assim como os outros, já Timeu continuava sentado calmamente; todos dentro do salão sabiam que ninguém poderia acessar a prisão onde residiam Apolo e Artemis e ninguém sabia como libertar os cavaleiros de ouro, mesmo Atena estava impedida de usar os seus poderes para libertá-los, somente os deuses residentes no Olimpo podiam fazer tal feito, mesmo assim teriam que ir para o Olimpo e como os deuses estavam sendo controlados era uma tarefa impossível fazer os deuses libertarem os cavaleiros de ouro, ninguém sabia como libertar os deuses do controle.

Timeu começou a contar um pequeno acontecimento antes que ele se juntasse a Atena.

Flashback On

No momento em que havia sumido dos campos verdejantes do Olimpo, Timeu surgia em um espaço negro, escuro e incapaz de ver as próprias mãos ou qualquer parte de seu corpo e armadura, com as asas da armadura abertas flutuava no esse espaço; com a ajuda de seu cosmo que envolvia o seu corpo todo, era a única coisa que dava sustentação já que não havia ar; era apenas um espaço, sabia onde estava e se deslocando com a ajuda de seu cosmo percebeu uma luz que ficava mais forte a medida que se aproximava, Timeu sorriu quando encontrou Apolo e Ártemis em um estado de inconsciência envoltos por seus cosmos dourados brilhantes e poderosos, não seria qualquer coisa que os faria voltar a realidade, mas, então expandiu o seu cosmo chamando a atenção dos dois deuses. Ambos olharam para Alexander de maneira duvidosa até que olhando atentamente para o seu rosto reconheceram o Anjo De Atena:

- Quem diria! – exclamou Apolo – Timeu, do Anjo Protetor De Atena!

- Faz muito tempo que não o vejo, até um certo tempo nos perguntamos o que tinha acontecido com você depois que saiu do Olimpo! – comentou Ártemis – Entendo que foi a ele que lembrado e avisado para a nossa irmã Atena em sua mente antes de acabarmos na prisão, mas, como conseguiu lembrar dele irmão?

- No momento em que fomos libertados muitas lembranças vieram a minha mente e achei que a nossa irmã precisaria de um pouco de ajuda, vejo que não me enganei! – respondeu Apolo

- Mas ele não pode nos tirar daqui! – concluiu Ártemis – A não ser que…?

- Ele quer respostas! – concluiu Apolo.

Timeu tinha um sorriso no rosto assistindo a conversa entre os deuses:

- Quais são as suas dúvidas? – perguntou Ártemis se virando para o Anjo:

- Vocês fizeram tudo por Atena, mas, não libertaram os cavaleiros de ouro, por que? – perguntou Timeu:

- Para nós escaparmos dessa prisão e os dourados das deles, Zeus nosso pai deve conceder perdão! – respondeu Apolo:

- Ou todos os deuses do círculo principal concederem perdão total! – acrescentou Timeu pegando os dois deuses de supresa:

- Como deixamos isso de lado? – perguntou Ártemis a beira da histeria:

- Tradições antigas demais, no início do Olimpo atual! – respondeu Apolo também assustado:

- Só basta isso para que vocês e os cavaleiros de ouro saiam das prisões? – perguntou Timeutentando confirmar o fato:

- O votos de Hades e Poseidon não contam por estarem incapacitados para tomar qualquer decisão e também por estarem envolvidos pela parte requerida, o voto de Atena não conta por estar diretamente envolvida com os dourados e nossos também não contam por estarmos na prisão! – respondeu Apolo.

- Preciso da maioria, ou seja, quatro votos! – concluiu Timeu:

- Cinco! – corrigiu Ártemis – O voto de Héstia conta também, mesmo tendo desistido do Círculo Principal do Olimpo, o nosso pai Zeus deu a ela o direito de voto!

- Não confia em Atena para usar esse artifício? – questionou Apolo:

- Confio sim! – respondeu o Anjo calmamente – Mas ainda sim precisamos de toda a ajuda possível quando chegar a hora de confrontar Zeus! – explicou Timeu:

- Então se junte a Atena, vá! – mandou Ártemis no momento em que Timeu some deixando os dois deuses sozinhos novamente.

Flashback Off

Todos estavam olhando ara Timeu, não era o tipo de coisa que se tivesse ouvido, mesmo a centenas de anos e aqui estava um meio de soltar os cavaleiros de ouro de sua prisão:

- Então só precisamos do perdão de cinco deuses e libertamos os outros? – perguntou Shun.

- Sim! – confirmou Timeu:

- Mas não sera fácil! – disse Seiya:

- Seiya tem razão! – concordou Shiryu - Devemos estar prontos para eles e devemos saber o seu plano de ataque!

- Vão mandar alguém testar a nossa força, se vencermos, virá um exercito de anjos para nos derrubar; possivelmente acompanhados por um deus ou uma deusa, se vencermos esses dois obstáculos, teremos caminho livre para o Olimpo! – disse Timeu:

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Ikki:

- Não precisa conhecer a situação muito bem para saber que os deuses vão mandar seus soldados na frente para nos atacar! – disse Atena – Como nas outras vezes em que os deuses somente se envolveram quando os seus planos estavam perto de falhar, não será diferente agora; pelo menos não no início no qual se der tudo certo iremos ao Olimpo confrontar os deuses e esse "Controlador"!

- Então só temos que esperar que eles venham! – concluiu Marin.

Os dias seguintes depois da conversa com Timeu foram dedicados ao treinamento, esses dias carregados de tensão esperando o dia em que viria um anjo dos deuses pronto para uma batalha pela terra, esse tensão levou a todos para agirem como esse dia da batalha não viesse e alguns discutirem sobre o problema que era se deviam ir ou não imediatamente confrontar o Olimpo:

- Não vamos imediatamente ao Olimpo, não vai mudar o fato de que virá alguém independente de Atena estar presente ou não! – disse Timeu

- Tentem entender que Timeu tem razão, por mais que todos estejam ansiosos para terminar isso, ter a chance de terminar com essas guerras que parecem intermináveis, ter finalmente paz, Timeu tem razão e detestaria usar a minha autoridade para segurar vocês aqui! – disse Atena em um tom de aviso, ninguém mais comentou no assunto.

Todos treinavam, os dias seguiram em uma rotina de treinamento constante, a tensão crescia a cada dia, foi mais um dia para Seiya, mas, hoje era diferente quando dentro do Templo conversando com Saori; com Timeu em posição de protegê-la, foi quando Tatsumi entrou:

- Minha senhora, tem três pessoas que desejam falar!

- São de confiança? – perguntou Timeu ficando tenso onde estava; parecendo pronto para lutar ao mínimo sinal de perigo:

- Eu garanto que sim! – respondeu Tatsumi:

- Se garante, então mande as entrar! – ordenou Saori.

Tatsumi saiu se dirigindo para uma sala ao lado, depois de segundos surgia acompanhado de três figuras que surpreenderam e deixaram contentes Seiya e Saori: Shunrei, Seika e June De Camaleão; Seika não se conteve mais em andar, manter a compostura na frente da Deusa e correu para abraçar o seu irmãozinho, Seiya também não se conteve e correu para abraçar fortemente a sua irmã do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava e isso trouxe a Seiya boas lembranças, Shunrei cumprimentou Seiya e Saori normalmente, já June que depois de um breve cumprimento a Seyia se ajoelhou na frente de Saori:

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Seiya a Seika – Da última vez que me lembro ouvi você gritando o meu nome nos Campos Elísios!

- Depois que você voltou praticamente morto, depois de ficar dias ao lado de sua cama, a Deusa garantiu que cuidaria de você pessoalmente e me mandou para um descanso, fui com Shiryu para os Cinco Picos; fiquei com Shunrei esse tempo todo, mas, depois que o dragão partiu e ele não tinha voltado, sem notícias e não tendo garantias que poderíamos voltar para o Santuário só nos restava esperar! – respondeu Seika:

- Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido; depois que percebi que estava tudo com uma relativa calma, decidi trazê-las! – explicou June:

- Obrigado June! – agradeceu Seiya:

- Tatsumi, providencie quartos para as três! – ordenou Saori:

- Sim minha senhora!

Quando o mordomo saiu todos se surpreenderam com o tapa de Seika no ombro de seu irmão:

- Ai! Por que bateu em mim? – perguntou Seiya massageando o local do tapa:

- Isso é pelo fato de ter quase morrido, quase morri de tristeza! – gritou Seika – Nunca mais faça isso!

- Sim! – disse Seiya suando frio com medo da irmã. Os outros que estavam no recinto riram educadamente:

- Shunrei!

- Shiryu! – exclamou a moça surpresa e feliz de o ver inteiro, correndo e o abraçando fortemente o dragão supreso e estático que estava acompanhado por Tohma, Marin e Shina:

Tohma ao entra, a primeira coisa que viu foi Seika; ficou encantado com sua beleza quando a viu, estatura mediana, coxas torneadas, bunda larga, cintura reta e fina, seios medianos, lábios carnudos, olhos azuis, nariz arrebitado, cabelos ruivos levemente ondulados que chegavam até o ombro:

- Se encantou pela irmã de Seiya? – perguntou Marin baixinho no seu ouvido, isso assustou Tohma que se virou para irmã:

- Do que esta falando?

- Conheço o meu irmão e sei quando algo ou alguém o encanta, por isso não tente fingir para mim! – respondeu Marin que mesmo com a máscara estava sorrindo com o início de uma vida normal que o irmão poderia ter, além do fato de ter deixado Tohma bastante pensativo e um pouco vermelho de vergonha. Para Seika enquanto ria naquele momento do bico que o seu irmão fazia não pode deixar de vislumbrar o homem que entrara no recinto naquele momento e o admirá-lo pela sua beleza, os músculos definidos, os olhos azuis, o cabelo ruivo e todo o poder que deixava transparecer:

- Esta interessada por ele! – afirmou Saori cochichando bem perto do ouvido de Seika:

- Como? – perguntou Seika tentando disfarçar e se atrapalhando para a alegria de Saori:

- Você não tira os olhos de Tohma, é claro que se interessou por ele! – respondeu Saori fazendo Seika corar levemente:

- E você ama o meu irmão! – afirmou Seika devolvendo para Saori que ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão.

Os dias se tornarão meses e uma rotina tensa se instalou para todos que estavam no Santuário, entre os treinamentos se reuniam para juntos fazerem as refeições no Palácio De Atena, mas, para os cavaleiros e Saori era uma forma de se manter perto das armaduras, estavam todos distraídos e contentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo atentos a qualquer cosmo com intenções perigosas que se aproximasse; qualquer um com cosmo era motivo de preocupação para os cavaleiros, quando durante mais um dia de refeição para os cavaleiros e para Atena um cosmo hostil se fez presente:

- Que cosmo poderoso! – disse Shun um pouco temeroso:

- Está chegando rápido! – afirmou Hyoga:

- É algum deus? – perguntou June:

- Não! – respondeu Tohma – É um anjo!

Todos se levantaram rapidamente e saíram do palácio onde decidiram aguardar o visitante, os cavaleiros de bronze a frente como a primeira linha de defesa, Timeu e Tohma ficaram atrás prontos para lutar enquanto Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu ficaram ao lado de Saori para protegê-la quando uma forte luz surgiu perto das escadarias cegando momentaneamente a todos fazendo-os dar alguns passos de recuo menos Atena e os dois Anjos, os cinco cavaleiros não saíram do lugar, apenas recuaram os corpos como se estivessem prontos para desviar de um golpe desse anjo, a luz estava diminuindo de intensidade no qual poderão ver a forma de um homem no meio da luz no qual sumiu revelando o anjo alto, músculos definidos, cabelos loiros como os raios de sol, olhos vermelhos como o fogo, nariz reto, bochechas levemente rosadas, lábios carnudos; vestia uma armadura totalmente dourada se nenhum detalhe ou adorno, apenas um adorno da figura do sol no peito, apenas o elmo que era uma tiara com um arranjo da figura do sol na testa, contudo, a armadura protegia todo o seu corpo, como um cavaleiro das eras medievais da terra:

- O meu nome é Solaris, o Anjo De Apolo! – anunciou o anjo se curvando levemente em sinal de respeito – E venho aqui até a casa da Deusa Atena desafiá-los!

- Podemos convencê-lo da verdade! – disse Seiya sem que Solaris o ouvisse passando ao lado do Anjo de Atena e seguindo para ficar de frente com Solaris:

- Vá em frente, mas, se não der certo, vamos tentar do meu jeito! – disse Timeu do mesmo modo para Seiya:

- Não precisa fazer isso, o Deus Apolo não aprovaria o que está acontecendo! – disse Seiya:

- Foi me avisado que tentariam me iludir com palavras, mas, não ligo para elas e mantenho o que disse, além do mais é me dado uma chance de fazerem vocês pagarem pelo desrespeito ao Divino Apolo! – disse Solaris:

- Não é mentira! – afirmou Shiryu – Os Deuses Apolo e Ártemis foram banidos por alguém que controla Zeus!

- Quem mente é você! – afirma Solaris – Já que para os deuses foi Atena que baniu o meu senhor e a senhora Ártemis!

- Isso é uma mentira! – grita Hyoga:

- Todos sabem que Atena não tem esse poder a não ser Zeus! – explica Shun convicto:

- Todos os deuses acusam Atena de roubar esse poder, já que mesmo Zeus que é o Senhor Dos Deuses está a olhos vistos definhando, tendo o seu poder sugado! – explica Solaris.

Todos ficam surpreso com o que Solaris disse, menos Alexander e Thoma que ficam pensativos:

- O que disse é blasfêmia contra Atena e morrera por causa disso! – ameaça Ikki de uma maneira bastante calma, mas, esquecendo qualquer tentativa de Seiya de apaziguar a situação:

- O que afirma é mentira! – disse Atena se pronunciando pela primeira vez – Não seria um simples roubo de poderes que faria o meu pai Zeus definhar!

- Tem razão, mas, ele perde energia a todo momento e já esta na hora de Atena pagar pelo o seu crime! – afirma Solaris e em uma velocidade impressionante salta para o alto e desfere um soco de puro cosmo que Timeu e Tohma aparam na hora. Ambos afastam Solaris com sua força no qual ele volta para o ponto de onde saltou:

- Não me esqueci de vocês! – afirma Solaris apontando para Alex e Thoma – Os deuses estão decepcionados por seus anjos se juntarem a essa usurpadora!

- Estamos bem onde estamos! – afirma Alexander com um sorriso:

- Ele tem razão! – afirma Tohma com uma sorriso de canto:

- Os deuses estão dispostos a esquecer essa falha se matarem a reencarnação de Atena! – avisou Solaris:

- Não estamos interessados! – responderam os dois anjos ao mesmo tempo ficando em posição de luta:

- É uma pena! – lamenta Solaris – Mas, ainda lutarão?

- Se for necessário! – responde Timeu:

- Eu vejo! – suspira Solaris, então respirando fundo fazendo o seu cosmo visível e forte e emitindo uma aura assassina:

- Matarei inocentes para que paguem por seus pecados! – afirma Solaris se envolvendo em uma luz e voando para o alto e essa luz dourada se tornou seis luzes e em seguida se espalhando em seis direções diferentes:

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kikki:

- Fez o que mais temíamos! – respondeu Thoma:

- Ele se multiplicou em seis e agora se espalhou pelo mundo! – explicou Timeu:

- Não achem que são clones, os seis tem a mesma força e o mesmo nível de poder! – disse Tohma:

- Não deu certo do seu jeito Seiya, vamos do meu jeito! – disse Timeu que começa a elevar o seu cosmo junto com Thoma vestindo a armadura rapidamente – Caçar e matar!

- Se dividam em duplas, cada dupla deve ter um cavaleiro de ouro, o resto deve ficar e proteger Atena, vamos para uma direção, escolham as outras! – explica Tohma sumindo imediatamente junto com Timeu.

Os cavaleiros imediatamente elevaram os seus cosmos vestindo as armaduras, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga e Shun vestindo as armaduras de ouro enquanto os outros vestiam as armaduras de bonze normais:

- Você vem comigo Jabu! – disse Seiya surgindo na frente do Unicórnio colocando a mão em seu ombro, Jabu fez o mesmo em Seiya e os dois sumiram imediatamente:

- Vamos Geki! – disse Ikki simplesmente segurando no ombro do urso e sumindo rapidamente:

- Você e eu Ban! – disse Hyoga apertando a mão do Leão Menor sumindo imediatamente:

- Nachi! – exclamou Shiryu para o Lobo e ambos somem num piscar de olhos:

- Sobrou você e eu Ichi! – disse Shun bem sério pegando no antebraço de Hidra sumindo que imediatamente; todos sumiram em uma luz dourada; deixando Saori com a cara e o espírito preocupados além dos que ficaram no Santuário que tinham o mesmo sentimento:

- Boa sorte cavaleiros! – disse Atena.


End file.
